When compressed moving image services are provided through broadcasting or on a network, an upper limit of a reproducible frame frequency is restricted according to decoding capabilities of receivers. Thus, at a service provision side, it is necessary to restrict its service to services of a low frame frequency or provide services of a plurality of high and low frame frequencies at the same time in view of the reproduction capabilities of receivers which are in widespread use.
In order to support the services of the high frame frequency, the cost of the receivers increases, and it is an obstructive factor in an early spread. In the early stages, cheap receivers dedicated for the services of the low frame frequency have been spread, and if the service provision side starts services of the high frame frequency in the future, it is difficult to view them without a new receiver, and it is an obstructive factor in distributing new services.
For example, temporal scalability performed by performing scalable encoding on image data of pictures configuring moving image data in H.265/High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) has been proposed (see Non Patent Document 1). A reception side can identify a layer of each picture based on a temporal ID (temporal_id) inserted into a header of a Network Abstraction Layer (NAL) unit and perform selective decoding of up to a layer corresponding to a decoding capability.